Scorch
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Drabblefic, focusing on the various relationships of the Awakening characters. Ratings may change per chapter.
1. Gaius X Lissa

Disclaimer: Do not own, yadda yadda, Nintendo, blah blah.

Hi readers! So I've had Awakening for about three weeks now and I am ADDICTED. It combined three of my favourite things in one game: battles, story and SHIPPING! So I'm going to do a drabblefic, yay! I'll be taking requests, of course, ranging from friendship to family to romance, though I actually haven't completed the game just yet, so Second Gen character requests may take me a little longer. (No incest.) But I hope you stick around for the ride. Here's Gaius x Lissa. (Part One, possibly. It depends.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Lissa was a peculiar girl.

She was a princess, and even though her sense of style was a considerably girly affair, she still carried a youthful, almost carefree boyishness that belied her station. To their own ragtag band, Lissa was still very much herself, rather than merely being known as "Chrom's sister, the youngest heir to the Ylissian throne."

Gaius noticed Lissa almost immediately.

After all, how could he not?

Lissa, although her cooking skills were...less than to be desired, always had a sweet aroma about her. It was probably just due to the candy she sometimes brought with her on the battlefield to keep her energy levels up and Gaius could sniff out candy at fifty paces away. Naturally, he was a little soft on Lissa as a result; he associated her with his favorite thing, after all. Plus, she really was quite the cutie.

"Hello, Gaius!" she would chirp at him, whenever she saw him. "Say, you know how you fixed my sleeve yesterday? Do you think you could show me how you did that?"

Really, she could have asked anybody to help her with her clothes; they would probably have at least tried to oblige her. Lissa wasn't the youngest of their army, but she was still regarded with certain protectiveness from the older members of the group, Gaius himself included in that. Not that he'd tell her, of course. Lissa's specialty might have been in healing, but she was a feisty kid and wouldn't have taken too kindly to incessant mollycoddling. Gaius found that he rather likes that about her- she might have been royalty, born with a silver spoon in her mouth, but Lissa was no pushover.

"Sure, Princess." he drawls, the word both her title and a nickname he probably would have given her even without the birthright. His face breaks into an easy grin when she looks elated. It's nice seeing her smile; it's like a sunflower. "I'll teach you."

A theatrical little gasp, and Lisa suddenly flings herself around his midriff and squeezes hard.

"Hey, uh-" he says- he's not _uncomfortable_, per say (he's not a total womanphobe, like Lon'qu), but he's a bit taken aback. And perhaps a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, Gaius!" giggles Lissa, whether it's just out of her natural good cheer or at having managed to get him mildly flustered, remains to be seen.

With equal lack of warning as the hug, Lissa pecks him on the cheek before letting go and sprinting down the corridor, an impressive feat considering her rather cumbersome crinoline beneath her skirts.

"Come on, silly!"

Gaius touches his cheek where she kissed him, bemused to note a blush has risen to his face. He rubs a hand across his mouth as if he can wipe the blush away. He sighs, and then pauses. It's faint, but he can taste a faint sugary flavor on his lips, from accidentally wiping the light smudge of lip-balm from Lissa across his own mouth.

Gaius pauses and considers this new taste.

He decides he rather likes it.


	2. Lon'qu x Olivia

Evening!

How could I resist writing about these two? They're so cute I can hardly stand it. XD I only got the game recently, so I haven't managed to marry them yet, but I will! I've already read their support conversations, so I wrote this. Thanks everyone for your reviews last chapter! ^-^

* * *

Lon'qu would deny feeling a particular attachment to Olivia because they both came from Regna Ferox.

He'd be lying, of course.

The raven-haired warrior had resigned himself to the fact that, rampant phobia or not, he would simply have to accept the fact that there were women around now and he would simply have to deal with it. It didn't help him that rumors of his inability to properly talk to women had spread around the whole camp. For the most part, the women would regard him curiously and sometimes make conversation, but didn't violate his "no touching" policy.

So it was interesting that he noticed her at all.

The revelation that she would be joining the group in their army was almost laughable. Painfully shy and extremely prone to blushing and stammering, Olivia didn't look as though she could hurt a fly, much less kill a man. There was no denying that watching her dance was something almost breathtaking to watch- she became a totally different person when she danced, her body held taut and fluid at the same time. A smile would grace her face as she bestowed a rejuvenating effect on her target, watching them race back into battle with renewed vigor with a tiny smile. Her sword technique was nowhere near as good as her dancing, but she was surprisingly determined under her timid demeanor. Her surprisingly risqué outfit was something of a testament to it.

Lon'qu, personally, did not like seeing her on the battlefield.

There were members of the army who didn't directly attack, of course. Healers were important in their own right. He certainly could recall several incidents where he had narrowly avoided death thanks to the timely intervention of a staff or two. But Olivia just seemed to..._fragile._ He had heard her screaming apologies when delivering a finishing blow, or else giving out a pained cry if an enemy managed to get close enough to her.

He swore he had nightmares about sharp things damaging her peachy skin.

An enemy charges at her one day, and Lon'qu moves without even realizing. Olivia lets out a scream and covers her head, eyes clenched shut. These are the only times Lon'qu can get near a woman, and he does, one arm thrusting out to stab the enemy in the gut, the other circling around Olivia and yanking her to his chest. Olivia hears his heart pounding and focuses only on that; she doesn't want to listen to the dull thud of the enemy's axe hit the ground or the dull gurgle in his throat as he falls to the ground, dead. Olivia may be in this war too, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. Lon'qu takes a while to realise that, horror, he's actually_ touching_ her, even holding her to him. But he can't bring himself to shove her away, either. There are tears glittering in her dark grey eyes, whether because of her almost-brush with death or because there's a man lying at their feet in a pool of his own blood, he can't tell.

"I…I'm sorry." She stammered, and he prays to any God listening she doesn't cry, because he honestly doesn't think that he can take it. Lon'qu is unflappable on the battlefield, but this kind of thing makes him feel utterly out of his depth.

"Be…be more careful next time." He mutters.

"No, I…I'm sorry that you…that you had to kill someone because of me."

He stares at her, and she stares at her shoes. Is she serious? But of course, she must be. She cries easily over seeing wounded animals or witnessing a beautiful sunset. He wonders where she learnt all this compassion from, when the enemy likely could have happily left the battlefield after burying his axe into the back of her head.

"It's nothing." He says, his voice coming out slightly strangulated.

The truth is, he'd kill a hundred of men like that, if it meant he could keep her safe.

When Olivia hurries away, her pink her fluttering like cherry blossoms in spring, Lon'qu follows slowly as the army retreats, his eyes occasionally catching the occasional glittering from Olivia's clothes.

He can't stop her from crying, but he can watch her back from afar. That, he solemnly promises, is one thing he won't fail at.


End file.
